A. Overall Objectives And Specific Aims The Cell and Tissue Analysis Facility Core includes flow cytometry and confocal microscopy services. The flow cytometry service provides Center investigators with the ability to quantify surface and/or cytoplasmic protein expression in a variety of cell types, analyze the fraction of apoptotic cells, evaluate cell cycle parameters and sort cells into purified subsets based on these and other criteria. Confocal microscopy complements the quantitative advantages of flow cytometry by localizing cells, organelles or other subcellular components that express particular surface or cytoplasmic proteins in tissue sections using high-resolution digital imaging. The Specific Aims of the Cell and Tissue Analysis Facility Core are: 1. To utilize flow cytometry for multiparameter analysis of single cell suspensions and for isolation of purified subsets by cell sorting 2. To utilize confocal microscopy for precise localization of proteins and subcellular structures. 3. To provide training and consultation on planning, executing and evaluating experiments involving flow cytometry and confocal microscopy